Just A Dream
by anatomyfan
Summary: Detectives Barry Frost and Hannah Myers are four months into their marriage and expecting their first child when the unimaginable happens. REPOSTING AND UPDATING
1. Chapter 1

**I originally had this up not seeing the final season of 'Rizzoli and Isles' and I decided to add in the final season in the story. There will be appearances of other characters from other TV shows, mostly towards the end of the story, but one will appear from time to time. TNT, Janet Taramo and Tess Gerritsen have the rights to the show and I don't own the other characters. I only own the concept of the story and original characters.**

* * *

The hardest part of the job when a cop dies is to tell their spouse or family. Jane, Frankie, Korsak and Maura arrive at the all too familiar home just outside of Boston. Jane rings the doorbell and releases a shaky breath. The door opens and BPD detective Hannah Myers is standing there with her small baby bump showing against her BPD tank top.

"Guys, it's two in the morning and I was asleep for an hour." Hannah said as she tries to wake up after rudely being woken up by the doorbell.

"Hannah..." Jane softly said and with the tone of Jane's voice immediately woke Hannah up. Hannah starts shaking her head as tears fill up her eyes when she realizes why they're there and why they woke her up.

"I'm so sorry." Maura softly said.

"How?" Hannah whispered.

"Car accident. Fifteen minutes away from here." Korsak softly said and Hannah releases a shaky breath then looks at Maura.

"Can I see him?" Hannah asked.

"Of course." Hannah puts on her Nike shoes and leaves with them, not caring she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

Hannah walks into the precinct and cops are inside. She swallows a lump in her throat then walks with Jane and Maura to the elevator. During the elevator ride, Hannah remembers the last conversation she had with her husband, just hours prior to the accident.

 _"I'm packing up the car now then I'll be on my way home." Frost said on the phone._

 _"Well, good because your baby is kicking up a storm in my stomach and you're the only one who can calm him." Hannah said with a chuckle._

 _"My baby huh? I'm going to say bye to my Mom then I'll be home."_

 _"I love you." Hannah said._

 _"I love you too. I'll be home before you know it." Hannah hangs up the phone and continues to work._

"Hannah." Jane softly said and they get off the elevator. They make it to the morgue doors and Hannah releases a shaky breath then looks at her husband's partner.

"I think you should stay out here." Hannah said to Jane, who nods. The SVU detective walks into the morgue and over a sheet covered body. She nods her head and Maura removes the blanket over the head. Hannah's tears are spilling out from her eyes when she sees her husband on the table.

"Frost." Hannah said with her voice breaking.

"I am so sorry." Maura softly said. Jane watches them from the hallway as tears are in her eyes. Korsak walks over and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Four months ago was the happiest day of her life. Now, we ruined it." Jane softly said.

"She will always have a connection to Frost with their baby." Korsak said.

"That won't be born for another five months."

Hannah packs up her husband's desk and looks at the action figure and leaves it on the desk for his memory after going into her locker and changing into jeans and a dress shirt, since she also works in the same building, but a different floor. She looks at the picture from their wedding day and releases a few tears. Then she looks at her badge and puts the black band around it. Jane walks into the room and Hannah wipes away her tears.

"I called his Mom. She's flying up on the first flight and she's going to try and get in touch with the admiral." Jane softly said as Maura walks into the room.

"Thanks. I didn't think this would happen. I spoke to him before he left Virginia and now he's gone."

"He was so excited that he was going to be a dad."

"Frost wanted to name our baby Derek if it was a boy. Looks like he got his wish."

"Hannah, there's anything you need or if you want me to stay the night, I will." Maura said.

"I'm ok. Thanks though."

"We found this in his suitcase." Hannah takes the bag and opens it to reveal a onesie that read 'If you think I'm cute? Just look at Mommy'.

"Of course he would buy this." Hannah whispered.

"He also bought the furniture for the nursery with his mother. Should be getting in any day." Jane softly said.

"Can one of you call my father?" Hannah asked.

"Korsak already did and he's on the first flight from Washington, D.C." Frankie walks into the room.

"Everyone is ready downstairs." He softly said. Hannah nods and he takes the box from her and they get onto the elevator.

Korsak and Cavanaugh open the door and the sight made Hannah's eyes fill up with tears. Every single police officer was lined up to the waiting car and up and down the sidewalk.

"Attention!" Cavanaugh ordered. Everyone stands at attention.

"Present arms!" The police slowly salute and Hannah silently cries. She slowly salutes back then walks to the car. Jane opens the door for her and Hannah hugs her then gets into the car.

In Chicago, a familiar face from Hannah's past reads the article about the death and that's when he buys a plane ticket to Boston to see the one that got away.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you doing?" Frost's mother asked Hannah as they sit inside Hannah's home. Hannah's father had an emergency meeting with Congress and couldn't get out of it, but he promised his daughter that he would be there for the funeral.

"Sometimes, I feel like this is a dream, you know? Then I'm questioning myself on should I have married him sooner, had a child sooner or if I had gone with him to Virginia. My father wants me to go to DC with him after the funeral on a permanent basis, except I'm not." Hannah said.

"While he was in Virginia, he asked me what I wanted for my funeral. Never occured to me to ask him the same thing."

"Luckily, he and I already talked about it shortly after finding out that we were having a baby. I just...I'm not ready to deal with this, but I have to do it. Jane and Maura are going to pick me up and we're going over to the funeral home, where the minister is going to meet with us."

"Barry loved you. Very much. When I first heard about you...I was thinking that he was going to get his heart broken. But when I first saw the two of you together...I had never seen him that happy before."

"No pomp and circumstance. He hated those types of funerals." Hannah said an hour later as they go over the funeral plans with the minister that married her and Frost four months ago.

"But yes to a bagpipe?" Jane asked and Hannah nods.

"I want this to be as normal as possible, so no to dress uniforms, but yes to the police escort "

"What's left?" Maura asked.

"The eulogy." Jane replied.

"I'll do it. " Hannah said and they look at her.

"You sure?" Maura asked and Hannah nods.

"Yeah. It's not going to be easy, but I have to do it. I need to do it for closure to this whole damn thing. Sorry Father."

"No worries. I've heard worse in confessional. " He said.

Jane walks into the squad room and sits down at her desk while Korsak looks at her from his.

"How's Hannah doing?" He asked.

"She's putting on a brave face, but she's dying on the inside that he's not coming back to raise their child together. The funeral is all planned out."

"This shouldn't be happening. He was extremely excited to be a father."

"I know. But that baby is going to be loved by all of us."

The following evening, Hannah arrives at the funeral home for the wake. She decided to keep the casket close since he had really bad injuries to his face and neck. As she thanks other people for being there, she hears a familiar voice.

"Hannah." She turns around and her eyes fill up with tears. She walks over to him.

"Jay." She tightly hugs him and he hugs her back.

"I'm so sorry." He softly said.

"I'm really glad you're here." He looks at her and wipes away her tear.

"When I heard...I knew I had to be here. I know we ended our relationship, but I wanted to pay respects to the guy who made you happy."

"I am glad you're here."

"Me too." Jane, Maura, Frankie, Angela and Korsak see Hannah talking to someone.

"Who's that?" Angela asked.

"I believe that's Hannah's ex-fiance." Maura said.

"What is he doing here?"

"Either he found out that today was the wake -" Maura started to say.

"Or Hannah called him." Jane finished.

"Jay Halstead. Well, I'll be darned." Jay softly smiles and shakes the man's hand.

"Senator Myers. How are you, sir?" Jay asked.

"I'm doing well. All things considering. Hi honey." Rick said and Hannah hugs her father.

"Hi Dad." Hannah said.

"I would have been here sooner." He softly said.

"I know. Is it ok if I come stay with you in DC for a while?"

"You don't even have to ask me that."

Melissa looks at her sister, as they get ready for the funeral the following day. She walks over and zips up her sister's dress for her.

"Thanks." Hannah softly said.

"I don't know what you're going through, Han. And it's hard to watch you go through this."

"I'm not going back to San Francisco." Hannah said, knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Just hear me out."

"Don't you dare bring him up. I'm a grown woman and can make a decision on my own. If you will excuse me, I have to go to husband's funeral and say goodbye to him for the last time." Hannah leaves the room.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Rick asked Melissa.

"Dad, she should go back to San Francisco where the family is."

"She is perfectly fine here and she's going to take time off soon to be with me in DC. Do not bring up moving back home again to her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

As Hannah sits in the limo with his mother and stepmother on the way to the church for the funeral, Hannah thinks about their wedding day four months earlier.

 _Frost couldn't keep his eyes off his wife during their reception as she laughs with her friends. No one could keep their eyes off the gushing bride. He slowly smiles then feels a nudge to his shoulder and looks at his partner._

 _"You didn't think you would find a woman like Hannah, did you?" Jane asked._

 _"No. Even though she's white while I'm black, I am so in love with her."_

 _"You should be. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here if you weren't." Hannah looks over at the duo and winks at her husband. That night was the night their son was created._

Hannah gets out of the vehicle and stands off to the side with Korsak as her escort. She takes a deep breath and her eyes fill up with tears when she sees the flagged draped casket being pulled out of the hearse. She swallows a lump in her throat then takes Korsak's arm and follows the casket into the church then touches the basket and sits down next to Frost's mother and Jane. During the service. Hannah has a stoic look on her face then when it gets to her turn to speak: she walks up to the podium. She sees her father-in-law walking in and sitting down. She almost loses it, but she keeps it together.

"This uh...this isn't easy for me to do. We shouldn't be here and unfortunately, we are. Barry knew how to make everyone laugh. When I would have a bad day at work with a really hard case. Knowing that he was waiting for me at home was something that I needed. And it was four months to this day that we were all here celebrating our wedding. Now, we're saying goodbye to a friend, a son, a husband and a soon-to-be father." Hannah swallows a lump in her throat.

"Barry and I met working in the same sector as perimeter officers. I had just gotten out of a relationship two months earlier along with leaving the Rangers. He made a bet with me on who could do the most pushups. That night, we had our first date and he paid for dinner after losing the pushup battle. I didn't look back from that day. Now, that I am pregnant with our son, I'll always carry a part of him with me." Hannah walks back to her seat and Jane rubs her back. When Hannah received the folded up flag, she couldn't keep the tears inside anymore. Now that her world has fallen apart.

Once the guests leave, Hannah packs up a suitcase and puts in her clothes into the suitcase. She leaves a note on the counter, grabs the keys to her car and heads out.

"She wouldn't leave. Especially with the baby coming in a couple of months." Jane said as Maura reads the letter.

"Hannah lost her husband, your partner. There are too many memories here for her and decided to get out of the city. She says in the letter she'll be back before Derek's born and for us to have the nursery ready." Maura said.

"Did she say where she's going?" Matt, Hannah's partner, asked.

"No, but she said she's using her vacation time before her maternity leave, so she maybe back for Thanksgiving. Who knows?"


	3. Chapter 3

The door opens to the Frost household and Hannah, now seven months pregnant, wheels in her suitcase and closes the door. She sets her keys onto the end table and walks to the fridge and sees it fully stocked with fresh food.

"Thank you Maura." Hannah softly said then grabs the milk. She pours herself a glass and takes a sip when the door opens and she is looking through the mail.

"Hannah?"

"Kitchen." Hannah said. She looks up from the mail and sees Maura putting her purse onto the kitchen island stool.

"When did you get back?" Maura asked.

"Two minutes ago. Thanks for stocking the fridge and keeping the house cleaned for me."

"You're welcome. Where did you go?"

"I went to DC to spend time with my father then a few of my ranger buddies got together in DC and hung out with them."

"Was Jay one of them?" Hannah lowers her glass and looks at her.

"Wasn't hard to miss how you close you two are."

"He was. I thought I was going to marry him, but we lived in different states. We're close because he was the first guy I fell in love with and some of those feelings towards him never went away, but I was more in love with Frost."

"Did Frost ever meet him?"

"No."

"Would you date him again?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I need to be a mom first when Derek's born. How do you even know about him?"

"Well um...I can make us dinner."

"Thank you. And when I see Jane again, I'm going to tell her to butt out of my personal life."

"The nursery is all set up if you want to see it." Hannah walks down the hallway and slowly opens the door to the room. Her eyes fill up with tears when she sees the flag from Frost's coffin in a glass case and on the dresser. The room is decorated in Boston sports memorabilia and pictures of Frost in the room.

"Hannah's back?" Jane asked as she walks over to Maura.

"She's in the nursery. Give her a minute because she's very emotional right now." Maura said.

"Hey Jane." Jane turns around and sees Hannah.

"Hey. Welcome back." Jane said with a smile and hugs her.

"Thanks. I needed to come back." Hannah said.

"How's the baby doing?"

"He's good and kicking up a storm right now. Thank you for doing the nursery."

"You're welcome. So, when can you come back to work?"

"Technically, I'm on maternity leave, so not until six weeks after I have the baby. I also heard you confronted my ex."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"From him. I was in DC and a few of my ranger buddies, Jay included, hung out at the Mall in DC. Jane, I'm not in love with him. He came to the funeral because he wanted to pay his respects to the guy that made me happy and he wanted to make sure that I was ok."

 **8.5 MONTHS PREGNANT**

Hannah is two weeks from her due date and Boston is having one of the worst blizzards in five years. She rubs her stomach and feels something off. Then she feels pain.

"Just...hold on for a few more hours, Derek, then we can get to a hospital." Hannah said as she stands up and walks to the kitchen counter.

"Gah!" Hannah said then calls Maura.

"Dr. Isles." Maura said.

"Maura?"

"Hannah. Everything alright?"

"I think I'm having contractions."

"Jane, Hannah's possibly having contractions." Jane grabs her jacket and keys and they head out with Korsak and Frankie.

Hannah lays on the floor as a contraction hits and her late husband's coworkers rush into the house.

"I think he's coming." Hannah said.

"Frankie, go get my bag." Maura said and Frankie runs out to the snow, grabs the bag and runs back into the house.

"Ambulance is ten minutes out because of the weather." Korsak said.

"She doesn't have ten minutes for an ambulance because I can feel the head. The baby needs to come out now. Jane, I need towels. A lot of them. Hannah, you are at ten centimeters. On your next contraction, I need you to push down really hard, ok?" Hannah nods.

"You're a medical examiner. How do you know about birthing a child?" Frankie asked.

"I've been doing research on this and I hypothesized that this was going to happen during the blizzard. I also did a rotation at Mass Gen for fetal medicine." Hannah stars pushing when she feels a contraction.

"Take a breather." Hannah catches her breath as Jane runs in with the towels and they lay them out under Hannah and set one aside for the baby.

"I'm uh...going to wait outside for the ambulance." Frankie said.

"Uh me too." Korsak said then they both leave.

"What do you need me to do?" Jane asked.

"Sit behind Hannah and hold her hands." Maura ordered and Jane does while Frankie and Korsak wait outside.

"Child birth. Definitely not ready to have kids." Frankie said.

"You will as soon as you see the baby." Korsak said. They hear a baby crying as the ambulance pulls up. The men slowly smile when they hear the baby crying.

"Congrats Frost. You're a father." Korsak said with his voice quivering.

Hannah, once situated in the hospital and getting checked out by the doctor, holds her son in her arms and feels the tears in her eyes as she slowly smiles and looking at her son sound asleep.

"Hi little man. I can't believe that you're here. I know that I'm not going to be around a lot because of my work, but I'm always going to come home to you. No matter what. After your Daddy died...I didn't think I could do this on my own and I still think I can't, but there's a huge support system with Boston PD. But you, Derek James Frost, are always going to be loved." Hannah softly said to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**New update. Time jump to the final season.**

* * *

Hannah squats on the ground and holds a standing Derek in front of Frost's grave site the day of Derek's first birthday. It's a cold January morning and normally, the cemetery is closed for the winter, but she was able to get in with the help of the groundskeeper.

"Today is the day Barry that our big boy here is one. I uh...I got promoted to sergeant and I knew you would be so proud of that. Korsak met a woman, who you would approve of. She's really nice and helps me a lot with Derek, along with the rest of the crew. And um...I really wish you were here. Derek? Do you have anything to say to Daddy?"

"Daddy." He said and she softly smiles.

"We love you and we'll be back soon." Hannah gets up with Derek in her arms and heads to the car. She places him in the car seat when a snowball hits the side of the car. She looks around and doesn't see anyone, but takes it as a sign that Frost was right there with them.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Hannah walks outside with the rest of the wedding goers at Korsak's and Kiki's wedding. She smiling and laughing with them when shots start to ring out.

"Ugh!" Hannah said then falls to the ground after being shot in the shoulder.

"Hannah!" Maura said then walks over to her when the shots stop and Jane and Frankie chase after the shooter.

"This friggin' hurts." Hannah said as she covers one of the bullet holes.

"I know. An ambulance is on the way." Kent runs over in his kilt.

"Kent, if you know what's good for you, you will not squat down." Hannah groaned.

"Noted and I'm not going to squat down." He said.

Maura sits in the waiting room of the hospital after Hannah was rushed into emergency surgery. The door opens and Matt walks over.

"How is she doing?" He asked as he sits next to Maura.

"The bullet was a through and through, but they don't know if any nerves or muscle was damaged." Maura said.

"I called her father and he's on his way. I also contacted her emergency contact and he's on his way from Chicago. What if it was Alice Sands trying to shoot Jane, but Hannah got in the way?"

"It's possible."

"Maura." Maura and Matt stand up when Rick walks over with a man.

"Senator Myers. She's still in surgery." Rick sighs.

"Detective Halstead. I didn't know that you were Hannah's emergency contact." Maura said.

"She changed it shortly after Derek was born and gave me the heads up." Jay said.

"Family of Hannah Myers?" The doctor asked and Rick walks over.

"I'm Senator Rick Myers. Her father." Rick said.

"She's going to be ok, Senator. There was no nerve damage or muscle damage. She was very lucky." The doctor said and Rick sighs in relief.

"Can I see her?"

"She's in recovery, but I can let you see her in a few minutes when we get her back into her room." They shake hands and the doctor walks away. Rick walks over to Matt and Jay.

"I don't care if I have to call in the FBI on this one. You guys find who did this to Hannah. You have two weeks before I call them in." Rick said to them.

"Yes sir. Halstead." Matt said then he and Jay leave.

Hannah slowly wakes up a few hours later and feels a lot of pain. She looks over when she hears someone typing on a computer and softly smiles.

"Hey stranger." Jay looks over and softly smiles.

"Hey. Take it easy. You've been poked and prodded in a two hour surgery." He softly said.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get video of the truck driver entering the US from Canada. She entered that country from Maine. Except there's no surveillance video of her leaving."

"Hence why you're trying to get the truck video."

"Exactly." Hannah looks at the footage.

"Stop." Jay freezes the video.

"There's our driver."

"And you're sure it's him?" Jane asked Jay on the phone.

"Hannah made a positive ID from his driver's license." Jay said.

"How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping now to wear off the anesthetic and her father is in the room. Matt said something about Alice Sands?" Jane sighs.

"We think she's the shooter. Think you can get back here?"

"I'll let her father know that I'm on my way back."

"Thanks." Jay hangs up his phone then walks back to Hannah's room to see her awake.

"Hey. I need to run to the precinct. Where's your father?"

"He stepped out to call my siblings and pick up Derek. Korsak's wife is on the way. Go find the shooter." Jay kisses her forehead then leaves.

"Detective Halstead. How's Hannah doing?" Maura asked Jay when he walks into the squadroom.

"She's ok. She should be released tomorrow. No major damage."

"She's glad to have you back in her life." Jay softly smiles.

"I'm glad to be back in hers as well."

The following day, Hannah is getting wheeled out of her hospital room with her father holding Derek when Jay walks over.

"Hey, you're up and outta here then?" Jay asked as he joins them.

"Yeah. Anything?" Hannah asked.

"Not yet."

A few days later, Jay uses the snake camera to see were Alice is standing and puts the rifle up against his shoulder and waits for the call.

"Take it." Korsak said and Jay fires a shot and Alice goes down with a shot to the back of the head then bursts down the door.

Hannah slowly lifts her arm up after getting the stitches removed as Jay walks into the house.

"We got her." Jay said.

"About damn time too."

"Hey, you can lift your arm up." He said as he sits on the couch.

"I can. Since there was no damage and I got the clear from the shrink, I can go back to work on Monday. So, looks like you're going back to Chicago then."

"Yeah." The former engaged couple look at each other and Jay scoots over to her.

"I am glad that you came here." Hannah softly said.

"Me too. Why are we fighting this?"

"I don't know." He leans over and kisses her then lays her down onto the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is when familiar characters from New York make an appearance.**

* * *

Hannah leans back in her chair and quietly sighs. Her son is with Frost's mother, who is visiting for the week, at her place. As she takes a sip of her coffee, her desk phone rings.

"Sergeant Myers, sex crimes." Hannah said on the phone.

"This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from Manhattan Special Victims Unit. I noticed that you are working on a rape case. The suspect is Mike Carrigan." Olivia said and Hannah sits up.

"Yeah. He's been off the grid for a month and we're trying to locate him. Why?" Matt looks over from his desk.

"He's wanted in our city for three rapes. Listen, I want to come up with one of my detectives to see if we can catch him."

"I'll be sure to give you the grand tour of Beantown, Lieutenant."

"We'll be on the next flight."

"You got it." Hannah hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Looks like Carrigan also is wanted in New York. Have we checked city cameras in area towns?"

"You mean like Dorchester, Southie and Plymouth?"

"Exactly. Run his ID through facial recognition for the entire Commonwealth, New Hampshire, Maine, Connecticut, and Rhode Island. He has to appear somewhere. I'll check tolls in case he decided to leave town." They run the scans.

Hannah is looking at the scans when she looks over and sees a male and female detective walking in.

"Sergeant Myers. Glad to meet you in person." Olivia said and they shake hands.

"Likewise Lieutenant. So, we are running facial recognition from city cameras in Massachusetts, interstate tolls heading up north towards Maine and south towards Rhode Island/Connecticut, all bank accounts, his Ford Explorer with his license, but we both know he could have changed it by now. We'll find him."

"Got something." Matt said and they walk over to him.

"Is that...?"

"I believe it is." Matt rubs his face and Hannah sighs.

"Who is it?" Fin asked.

"My former commanding officer. He was fired from Boston PD for sexual assault and sexual contact of a detective, who used to work for this division before switching to the Drug Unit. I was the one who got him fired. Now, this became personal." Hannah walks over to the office and knocks on the open door.

"Yeah?"

"Sir, we got a situation with the Carrigan case." He looks over and walks into the squad room.

"Lieutenant Benson and Detective Tutuola, this is my CO Lieutenant Stevens. They're with the NYPD and also pursuing Carrigan, sir. Matt, call Jane and Korsak downstairs in Homicide."

"Homicide? Why?" Olivia asked as Hannah puts on her vest.

"Because Captain Davidson ordered a hit on Myers after he was fired and acquitted, but her last partner took the bullet for her and he died before he could hit the cement." Stevens said as Jane and Korsak walk into the room.

"We got a hit with Peters' hit man payment man." Matt said then shows Jane and Korsak.

"Son of a bitch." Korsak said as Hannah loads up her rifle.

"You guys gonna stand there or are we going to get them?" Hannah asked and they head out.

Hannah drives the squad car with Jane in the passenger seat and Fin in the back. The homicide detective looks at her late partner's wife and sees Hannah clenching her jaw.

"Hannah." Jane said and Hannah relaxes.

"Sorry. I haven't seen Captain Davidson since his acquisition." Hannah said.

"I know, but don't be a hero for this one. We have plenty of man power for this."

"Which is why I'm going to be playing SWAT."

"Ok." They arrive on the scene and Hannah goes up to the roof of the adjacent building and sets up her rifle as she puts her BPD hat backwards then looks through the scope.

"I got both of them, Lieutenant." Hannah softly said into the microphone.

"Wait for my orders, Myers." Stevens said.

"Ten-four."

"Swat is going in first, Myers has eyes on the exterior in case they try to make a run for it." Stevens said.

Hannah looks into the scope again and realizes something off.

"They're dummies. It's a trap." Hannah said into the microphone.

"Evacuate the building." Hannah stands up when she hears a gun being cocked.

"Don't move, Myers." Hannah puts her arms out in surrender and doesn't tense up. She relaxes and releases a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this, Davidson." Hannah said as she thinks of a plan to get out of this situation.

"I lost everything because of you, you stupid bitch." He said.

"Take it easy." Hannah slowly turns around and looks at him and the barrel of the pistol.

"Too bad your husband isn't here to get you out of this. God, I'm so glad that the sand made his car flip." Hannah clenches her jaw.

"You killed my husband?"

"Except, you're not going to be alive to prove it." Hannah looks behind him.

"What are you doing up here?" Hannah asked and he turns around. She grabs arm with the gun, making it go off.

"Myers, report!" Korsak said into the radio. Nothing.

"Get up onto the roof." Lieutenant Stevens said. They rush up to the roof when they hear a man screaming. They run over and see a knife sticking out from his leg. Along with his face bruised and bloody.

"You ok?" Matt asked Hannah, who nods.

"I just need to do one thing." Hannah said then kicks Davidson's chest.

"That was for killing my husband."

"Let's go." Matt said as he handcuffs him as Korsak calls for an ambulance.

"You ok?" Jane asked Hannah.

"I was wondering why the there was so much sand in the crime scene photos. Now I know. He is an accessory before and after the fact to my husband's death. Lieutenant, I will hand in my badge and gun." Hannah said then walks away.

Lieutenant Stevens looks over the paperwork as Olivia leans against the bookshelf when Hannah walks in with her badge and gun in her hand.

"Have a seat." He said and Hannah sits down with the objects on his desk.

"You scuffled with Davidson and you had to do what you had to do to get out of that situation." He said.

"Sir, with all due respect -"

"Myers, I want you to work for me in New York." Olivia said and Hannah looks at her.

"What?"

"Lieutenant Benson and I have been talking and I have the paperwork for your transfer to New York. We all know you need to start over after Frost's death. It would be good for you and for Derek to get out of Boston, start over as second in command over at the 1-6 in Manhattan."

"Can I have time to think about it?" Hannah asked.

"Of course." Hannah stands up.

"Myers?" Stevens asked and she looks at him and he hands over her gun and badge.

"Take a couple of days. Spend time with Derek." He said and she nods and walks out of the office.

Hannah takes a sip of her beer when she feels a hand on her shoulder and someone sitting next to her.

"Hey." Hannah said.

"I heard what happened." Maura said as she joins her at the counter.

"I knew he was out to get me for getting him fired, but being the cause for my husband's death? I don't get it."

"At least you found out." Hannah looks at the beer bottle.

"I got a job offer to work in New York." Maura looks at her.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know. I'd be second in command, like I am here, but it would be a new start for Derek and myself. I'd be somewhat closer to my father."

"What about Detective Halstead?"

"We're more of the friends with benefits deal. When he comes to Boston, we sleep together and when I go to Chicago -"

"You sleep together." Maura finished and Hannah nods.

"I'm trying to figure out how Frost would have reacted if he found out about the job. Plus, I got a great system here. I told Lieutenant Benson to give me a couple of days to a couple of weeks to think about it and she agreed."

"Detective Frost would be happy that you were promoted to Sergeant. He would also be really proud about how you put Derek before the job. Everyone will understand why you had to leave and you know I'll be visiting you in Manhattan."

"I know. Anyway, Frost's mother leaves tonight and I should be getting home. Thanks for listening, Maura."

"My office is free anytime. Unless I'm at a scene."

"Dutifully noted. I'll see you later." Hannah pays for her beer then heads out.

Hannah walks into the house and sees her mother-in-law holding Derek in the living room and softly smiles.

"Hey. He wouldn't fall asleep." She said and Hannah takes Derek.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night for the both of us." Hannah said to Derek and kisses his forehead.

"Long shift?"

"You can say that." The car horn sounds from outside.

"That's my taxi."

"I could have brought you to the airport."

"No, it's ok. I know that you want to spend time with him. Don't be a stranger to Virginia."

"I won't." They hug then Frost's mother leaves and Hannah looks at Derek.

"Do you think I should take the job honey?" Hannah asked him.

"No." Derek said and Hannah sighs.

"Right, the no phase. I completely forgot you're going through that right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm only going to be updating stories for a while. I need to take a step back from writing new ones for a while. I don't know how long it will be before I do write a new story, but hopefully, it will be sooner rather than later.**

 **Ok, enough of that. This story is starting to wind down. I'm probably going to keep the regrowth of the relationship of Hannah and Jay or I may just nix it after the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hannah looks at her vibrating phone and quietly sighs then ignores the call and sets her phone down onto her desk. She rubs her face and quietly sighs.

"You ok partner?" Matt asked.

"Benson offered me a job in New York."

"And why haven't you accepted yet?"

"You think I should take it?"

"Yeah. Hannah, you went through the worst of the worst when Frost died. You and Halstead...I have no idea where you are going with that, but you have been here since the police academy. It's time for you to spread your wings and help a bigger city than Boston."

"The only thing is how to tell them downstairs."

"They'll understand. And who keeps calling you?"

"My mother. Probably to set me up on a blind date." That night, Hannah is holding a sleeping Derek. She looks at the business card and dials a few numbers then places the phone up to her ear.

"Lieutenant Benson? It's Sergeant Hannah Myers...I'm good. Is the job still available?"

Jane, Korsak, Maura, Nina, Matt and Frankie sit inside the Dirty Robber, having a great time. Hannah walks into the establishment and walks over to them.

"Hey. Thanks for meeting me here." Hannah said.

"Everything ok?" Jane asked.

"I got a job offer to work with the Special Victims Unit in New York. And I'm moving to Manhattan."

"What?"

"I need a new start and it would be...cathartic for Derek and I to start over again."

"Do you have to go?" Jane asked.

"I do and I know that Frost would want me to go as well. You guys...you guys helped me after my husband died and you're all my family. It won't be for a couple of more months. Now, since we're all here. I'll buy the next round." Hannah walks over to the bar and orders the drinks, but stays at the counter. She takes a sip of her drink when she sees Jane sitting next to her.

"Going to talk me out of it?" Hannah asked as she looks at the bottle.

"No. Frost would want you to take the job."

"After arguing about it for a week or two. God, I miss him."

"We all do. You deserve it."

"Like you going to the FBI?" Jane looks at her and Hannah looks back.

"How did you know about that?"

"Our psychologist works for the FBI. Plus, they called me for a background check. Hey, I need you and Maura to watch Derek tomorrow."

"Everything ok?" Jane asked.

"I have to go to Chicago for a conference on computer software for police systems or something like that. Normally, Frost would be the one going, but this time, it's me."

"So, mumbo jumbo stuff?"

"Exactly. It's only for a couple of hours. I should be back tomorrow night."

"Stay overnight. Spend time with Jay."

"There's -"

"I've seen the way you two are. He's in love with you and I know that you two were engaged, but I know that there's still feelings for him from you."

Maura and Jane are babysitting for Hannah while the SVU detective is out. The homicide detective holds Derek in her lap as they watch the Red Sox game at Hannah's since neither one of them had a toddler bed and didn't want to put Derek in a bigger bed.

"Damn it." Jane said after the Blue Jays scored.

"Damn it." Derek repeated.

"Please tell me that Derek didn't just say damn it." Maura said from the kitchen.

"Um...no?" Jane replied. Maura sighs and walks over to the duo and picks up Derek.

"Hannah is going to kill you for swearing in front of her child." Jane looks at Derek and quietly sighs.

"Frost would have made a great Dad."

"He would have. It's also going to be hard not having them here, but Hannah's right. She needs to start over since being here, in this house where she and Detective Frost moved into before getting married, is bringing up memories for her and working at the same precinct as well."

"The last words Frost said to me was keep an eye on Hannah while he was gone. With her moving, I feel like I'm going to be breaking that promise."

"Not necessarily. You won't see her every day, but you can still check in to see how she's adjusting to New York. He needs to be in bed then we can go over the case." Maura said then walks to Derek's room with him in her arms.

Hannah walks over to an apartment in Chicago and knocks on the door. She takes a deep breath and puts her hands into her pockets as the door opens.

"Hannah." Jay said.

"Look, I know that distance was a factor between us the first time around and I..." Hannah sees Erin in the background then looks at Jay.

"Apparently, I interrupted." Hannah starts to walk away. She makes it to the elevator and gets on it. As the door is closing, Jay stops the door and looks at Hannah.

"I'm surprised to see you here." He said.

"Yeah, well. Seems like I'm an idiot for thinking we can be together." The door closes and Hannah rubs her forehead. She walks outside of the building and pulls out the keys to her rental car.

"Hannah, wait a second." She looks at Jay as he is jogging over to her.

"You should have called me that you were in town." He said.

"Yeah, well, I thought I would surprise you instead. You should go back upstairs and see Erin."

"Erin is only a colleague and a friend. Do I want to be with her? Maybe, but then I wouldn't be standing right here in front of you and telling you that I love you."

"I'm moving to New York."

"To join Benson?" Hannah nods as she places her hands on his clothed chest.

"Well, that's closer than Boston. But right now, all I want to do is this." He softly said then tenderly kisses her.

"Oh and Jay?" Hannah softly asked as he kisses her neck. He looks at her and she slowly smiles.

"I love you too." He slowly smiles and tenderly kisses her.

The following morning, Jane and Maura have a cup of coffee while Derek is eating breakfast in the high chair when the front door opens and closes to the house.

"Mommy!" Derek said and Hannah smiles when she sees her son.

"Hi big boy." Hannah said then kisses his cheek.

"How was the conference?" Maura asked as Jane makes a cup of coffee for Hannah.

"It was...fun."

"I know that look. You got an education from it."

"Maura, she has the look of -" Jane started to say and Hannah covers Derek's ears.

"Not with my child in the room." Hannah said.

"Damn it." Derek said and Hannah looks at Jane.

"Thank you very much Jane for teaching my son how to swear. Again." Hannah said as she lifts up Derek.

"But -"

"Go since your phone is ringing. My boss gave me today off. It's going to be me reteaching Derek not to swear."

"Sorry. Rizzoli."

"Isles." Maura said on the phone then they leave. Hannah looks at her son and kisses his forehead.

"How about we look up apartments for us in New York?"

"Barney." Derek said.

"While you watch the purple dinosaur that gives me nightmares sometimes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter**

* * *

"Someone called for a New York sergeant?" They hear and look over and smile.

"Hannah! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Jane asked then hugs her then takes Derek. It's been a couple of months since Hannah left Boston for New York, but she knew she had to come back for Korsak's retirement and Jane's goodbye party since Jane was joining the FBI.

"I sold the house and had to sign a few documents through my attorney, so instead of him emailing them to me, I came up here. And Kiki called me about the party and I didn't want to miss the cake. And why the hell does it look like a penis?" Hannah asked.

"Supposed to be a palm tree." Angela said.

"My gosh, he has gotten big." Jane said as she holds Derek.

"He looks exactly like Frost." Hannah said as she strokes her son's cheek.

"Speaking of Frost." Frankie said then hands Hannah a gift bag. She opens it and sees the action figure from her husband's desk.

"Frankie, I can't accept this." Hannah said as tears fill up her eyes.

"It's mostly for Derek. Frost would have wanted him to have it." Hannah hugs him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Korsak! About time you retired old man." They hear and look at the screen.

"Frost." Hannah whispered as Maura takes her hand.

"Thank you for keeping an eye out for my wife and baby boy for me, although if you're watching this and I'm no longer there, I'm sorry. Hannah, either you have stayed in Boston or decided to leave, it's ok with me because I'm always with you and Derek. And my son, Derek, who is probably two years old now." Hannah takes her son and holds him.

"Daddy." Derek said as he reaches for the monitor and Hannah releases her tears as Maura rubs her back.

"Take care of Mommy for me little man. She's going to be hard on you, but she only is because she loves you and is trying to protect you while also giving the life that you deserve. I love all of you and Hannah...I love you forever and always and I'll see you on the other side." Frost said and the clip goes onto Hannah.

"To my Boston family. I don't think I would be alive if it wasn't for you guys helping me with Barry's death and five months after my wedding, no less. It's not easy being a single Mom to Derek, but you guys helped me along the way, especially Maura guiding me through birth in a middle of a blizzard and power outage at my now former home. I didn't know what the future's entitled for me when Barry died, but now...I'm the happiest that I've been since my wedding day. I really do miss all of you and it's not going to be the same, but you all better come to the Big Apple from time to time to see me and Derek. And possibly more kids when the need arises. I love you guys." Hannah blows a kiss in the video and Derek blows one back to the monitor and she chuckles and kisses his cheek.

"We're glad to have you back for one more night, Hannah." Maura said.

"Thanks. You want some cake honey?"

"Yeah." Derek said.

The following morning, Hannah places Derek in the car seat of her car and looks at her friends outside her father's home then hugs them.

"Call us when you get back to your apartment." Jane said.

"I will. You be careful in DC. They're a tough nut to crack." Hannah said and Jane chuckles.

"You got it. And if you need me to consult on a case, call me and I'll be up there."

"You got it." The New York sergeant gets into the vehicle and puts on her sunglasses.

"I'll see you guys soon." Hannah said then drives off to her new life with her son in the back.


End file.
